Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door locking device.
Description of Related Art
Conventionally, as a door locking device mounted on a door of a vehicle, there has been known a door locking device having an override function. The override function is a function of, at the time of opening the door by operating an inner door handle mounted on the door inside a vehicle, opening the door due to an operation of the inner door handle one time even when the door locking device is in a locked state.
JP-A-2009-203738 (patent literature 1) discloses a door locking device having an override function. The door locking device includes: an engaging portion by which an inner lever connected to the inner door handle operates a locking mechanism; and a link operating portion which operates a latch mechanism. By operating the inner door handle one time, a locked state of the locking mechanism is released by operating the locking mechanism and the latch mechanism thus releasing the latch mechanism.
However, in the door locking device disclosed in patent literature 1, it is necessary to sequentially operate the locking mechanism and the latch mechanism within a range of a rotational operation of the inner door handle. Accordingly, it is necessary to make a rotational range (stroke) of the inner door handle large thus giving rise to a drawback that operability is poor (the slow operation feeling).
In the door locking device disclosed in patent literature 1, to change over the locking mechanism to an unlock state from a lock state and, thereafter, to operate the latch mechanism by operating the inner door handle, the locking mechanism and the latch mechanism are required to satisfy high part accuracy and assembly accuracy thus also giving rise to a possibility that the door locking device becomes expensive.